


Just a bodyguard

by Lavendercrown



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Six Ravens AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendercrown/pseuds/Lavendercrown
Summary: Dan ran away, and Maxwell helped him with it, now he have to watch Phil reaction about it.





	Just a bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iihappydaysii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/gifts).



> This is a gift and a fanfic about Ash au, I been wanting to post it but just kow I got the courage. I never wrote a fanfic before but I was inspired so here we go!

Maxwell was a employee, that was all he was, a employee. A body guard with the duty of protecting prince Philip, the next king. But even if the queen didn't paid him, he would still protect his prince. This wasn't about the money anymore.

His feelings towards prince Philip was far from professional, far from boss/employee relationship.

And he was fine with it, really, he was ready to see his prince with other people. So when he started seeing Daniel it didn't hurt as he thought it would, and he was fine. What did hurt though was this look that prince Philip had on his face.

The hurt, confuse, and broken eyes, it was enough to make Maxwell think, that maybe he shouldn't have helped Daniel on his escape from the country, that maybe he shouldn't be relieved when that happened.

Of course he was relieved, he may be fine when they were togheter, but that doesn't mean it didn't bother him when he had too look out for two love birds, so his prince wouldn't get on trouble, so when he didn't had to do that anymore he was relieved. Sure, he thought about how his prince would be, but he convinced himself he would be fine.

But here on reality, with this silence Phil with a heart broken, that doesn't see so easy like it was on his mind. And it was killing him from inside. 

Prince Philip was reading the letter, and every word he read was breaking him, Maxwell could see it, and he just wanted to tear that letter from him. But he know that the source from the pain wasn't just a letter.

"Prince Philip?" He was meet with silence, Phil was processing the information, so Maxwell gave him time.

That was until tears started to roll down his face.

"Permission to touch you?" Phil stayed quiet

But he hugged the prince like just from that everything would be better, Phil started sobbing, and this was heart breaking.

"Is gonna be fine." Maxwell said while the sobs started to get louder and louder.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, so low that nobody could hear.

◇

Maxwell was feeling guilty, he figured that much.

Phil was quiet around him, just around him. He wasn't himself around anyone though, and he still needed to deal with "the prince is gay" problem.

But Maxwell was the one who was always at his side, and the one he spoke the most. But now, he hardly spoke a word.

They were on a room, the weather that was outside really matched the mood, which is almost comical, almost.

Phil was by the window, you could think he was calm and at peace if you didn't know he just lost someone he loved.

"Do you think they are right?" Phil spoke suddenly

"I'm sorry?" Maxwell was kinda of shoocked on hearing Phil speaking to him, but at the same time he was thanking all the heavens.

"They are saying a gay king would ruin the country, maybe I should just step aside"

"Well, they are wrong!" Phil sighed

"Do you think he hates me now?" His voice was so little. Maxwell didn't needed to ask who know who this is was about.

"Well, I don't think he is capable of that."

They fell into silence again.

"I...I know you helped him." Maxwell froze

"You don't need to feel guilty, I know it was his choice, and that you did what you thought it was the best. So stop begin so tense around me."

"I'm sorry prince Philip"

"Is fine just stop begin guilty about it, it sucks to have everyone turn their back to you"

He could see that Phil still hurt, it wasn't like he was gonna be fine from a second to other.

"I don't know what to do, everything is so confuse and chaotic."

"I think whatever you choose to do it will be the right thing." Phil quickly looked up at Maxwell

"I know is the kinda of thing you hear someone say to make you feel better, but I meant it. Everything will be fine."

Phil was silence, a little smile was on his face.

"Thank you Max." His smile was genuine.

And even with the chaotic stuff happening, Maxwell knew that everything would be fine. That if his prince was smiling, everything would be fine.


End file.
